My Lovely pet
by astia morichan
Summary: Lee Sungmin yang membuat kesalah fatal ketika ujian, kini harus berurusan dengan guru muda yang terkenal sebagai cassanova- Cho Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin harus menjadi seorang peliharaan Cho Kyuhyun akibat tawarannya sendiri. Akankah Sungmin tetap menurut pada Kyuhyun- gurunya yang kini menjadi majikannya?/ KYUMIN/ YAOI/ RNR please !/ FULL NC this chap /chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Lovely Pet !

Author: Astia Kishimoto ( Follow astia_joyer :3)

Rate : M

Genre: Romance, fullf

Lenght: gak akan panjang kok. Paling 4 chap'an(?)

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and all JOYer. Kalo bisa Sungmin buat aku boleh? /digorokpumpins/

Summary: Lee Sungmin yang membuat kesalah fatal ketika ujian, kini harus berurusan dengan guru muda yang terkenal sebagai cassanova- Cho Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin harus menjadi seorang peliharaan Cho Kyuhyun akibat tawarannya sendiri. Akankah Sungmin tetap menurut pada Kyuhyun- gurunya yang kini menjadi majikannya?/ KYUMIN/ YAOI/ RNR please !/

WARNING: TYPO ! OOC ! ABAL ! BL ! DLL

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Cast : Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Hyukjae

Other cast SJ pair

a/n: ini buat yang minta ff NC. Nih aku buatin, kkk~ tpi full NC nya gak di chap ini. Ada saatnya ne eon(?) dan muncul ide ketika liat KyuMin moment di SJM kemarin juga komik bishojou ku..

yang di italic itu isi Hati Ming chagi..

Happy Reading,,,

KyuMin Is Real

enJOY !

.

.

.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu seongsaeng?" Seorang namja berperawakan manis ini menggeram kesal, menatap tajam namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau tahu apa maksudmu, Tuan Lee. Kau dihukum, Nilaimu nol" Namja berperawakan tinggi nan tampan, yang bisa membuat yeoja ataupun namja bisa langsung bertekuk lutut padanya, kini semakin menghimpit tubuh namja yang lebih pendek darinya- Lee Sungmin.

"Ya ! Cho Seongsaeng jangan mengerjaiku. Cepat kembalikan kertas ulanganku ! aku tak mau dapat nilai nol ! " Sungmin semakin menggertakan gigiya kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Ia seharusnya ada di ruang kelasnya mengerjakan soal Matematika yang di bencinya dengan tenang. Kini harus di seret ke ruang guru oleh seorang guru muda- Cho Kyuhyun, walaupun memang akibat kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sopanlah sedikit Sungmin-shii. Aku gurumu ! dan kau harus ingat bahwa kau telah melanggar peraturan ketika ujian" Namja tampan itu- Kyuhyun semakin menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Tatapannya seperti akan menelanjangi Sungmin. Apalagi dengan lengannya yang masih memenjarakan Sungmin agar tidak kabur, seperti akan menerkamnya saja.

"..." Sungmin tertunduk, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sungguh Ia, sangat menyesalinya kali ini. Berhubungan dengan guru muda yang tampan ini benar-benar tidak pernah ada dalam mimpinya. Tak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, yang mungkin sangat iri dengan Sungmin kali ini. Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang cassanova yang dapat menaklukan siapapun. Dia juga dikenal bisexual. Maka dari itu, yeoja ataupun namja sangat menginginkannya, juga sangat ingin menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun pacar mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap bersamaku disini"

'_Mwo? Tentu saja aku tidak mau di hukum. Ya Tuhan, apa salahku? Huahh,,,'_

"A-Arra Seongsaeng. Maafkan aku, aku menyesal melakukan itu" Sungmin tertunduk lesu, sungguh Sungmin sangat malu. Jujur saja, Ia baru mengalaminya kali ini. Ia dikenal sangat sempurna dalam berbagai hal, tapi mungkin tidak jika sudah menyangkut dengan Matematika.

"Kau ingin kembali kelas, eoh?" Kyuhyun kini menampilkan senyuman mematikannya. Ah, ralat- bukan senyuman. Melainkan seringain khas miliknya.

"T-tentu saja. Aku harus mengerjakan soal itu, ini menyangkut masa depanku seongsaeng. Aku rela melakukan apapun, asalkan kau kembalikan kertas ujianku. Dan jika bisa kau memberitahuku jawabannya. Aku mohon seongsaeng !" Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin hingga kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir pouty nya. Membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan seringaian khas miliknya. Mungkin sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Benarkah? Kau rela melakukan apapun Sungmin-Shii?" Kyuhyun kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Membuat nafasnya menerpa langsung wajah Sungmin.

"T-Tentu saja, Cho seongsaeng" Demi apapun Sungmin sangat gugup kali ini. Ingin sekali Ia menarik kata-katany tadi. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

" Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu" Sungguh Sungmin sangat senang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagaikan menyelamatkannya dari sebuah kesialan.

"Gomawo, Seongsae,,-Hmmpptt" Sebelum sempat Sungmin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Guru yang tampan itu, kini sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Membuat Sungmin harus mencerna apa yang kini tengah terjadi.

"nghhhh" Sungmin melengguh pelan. Kini Ia menyadari apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Tentu saja Menciumnya. Kyuhyun melumat bibir sungmin pelan, membuat Sungmin seakan meleleh dan membuat Sungmin melupakan status namja yang kini menciumnya.

"Akh,,," Sungmin meringis pelan, ketika bibir bawahnya digigit oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Tanpa meyianyiakan kesempatan yang ada Kyuhyun langsung melesakan lidahnya. Mengesplorasi semua yang ada di rongga hangat milik Sungmin. Mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bermain dengannya. Yah, hanya terdengar kecipak saliva di ruangan putih ini. Sampai diantara mereka ada yang mau mengakhiri permainannya.

'_Kenapa aku seperti meleleh? Ah~ aku baru merasakan hal seperti ini'_

Setelah puas dengan bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan pangutannya. Ada rasa tidak rela saat Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dari Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup. Aku akan mengerjakan soal ujianmu, dan setelah itu kau boleh kembali ke kelas" Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan smirk andalannya, ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang merah padam.

'_Lee Sungmin sadarlah dia itu namja ! kau masih normal kan Sungmin, Aishhh '_

Kyuhyun duduk di meja kerjanya, dan mulai mengisi lembaran jawaban milik Sungmin. Tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang masih melamun dengan tanpa polosnya. Membuat kesan imut di wajahnya.

"Ehmm, Ambillah. Ini sudah selesaiku kerjakan. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas Sungmin-shii" Kyuhyun kembali berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. Hanya butuh waktu tiga menit untuk mengerjakan soal itu. Seakan sadar kembali, Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyodorkan lembar ujian miliknya.

"Ne, Gomawo seongsaeng" Sungmin dengan segera mengambil lembar jawaban yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Tersenyum senang, melihat bahwa lembar jawaban itu sudah di isi semuanya.

"Hm,, Tapi jangan lupakan janjimu Sungmin. Kau harus mengikuti semua yang aku inginkan"

**Gleekk**

Sungmin menelan salivanya takut, ketika mendengar deklarasi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"A-Apa yang akan seongsaeng lakukan padaku?" dengan takut Sungmin mencoba bertanya pada Kyuhyun, yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Uhmm,,, kau cocok jadi peliharaanku Sungmin-shii"

"Mwo? Peliharaan katamu?"

"Ya, mulai hari ini kau adalah peliharaanku Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin berbisik seduktif di telinga Sungmin.

"Ya, kau peliharaanku saat ini dan seterusnya. Kau yang memintanya bukan? Maka kau harus melakukan apa yang ku katakan"

"Ba-Baiklah, A-Aku mengerti Cho seongsaeng" Dengan takut, Sungmin mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun suapaya tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"kalau begitu, pulang sekolah nanti temui aku disini. Aku akan mengajarimu matematika di apartemenku" Masih dengan seringaian yang menghiasi menjauhkan badannya dari Sungmin dan kembali membereskan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Mwo? Belajar? Di apartement mu? Kenapa tidak di sekolah ?" Sungguh Sungmin sangat penasaran dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun. Namja ini bilang akan membuatnya menjadi peliharaannya, tapi sekarang menyuruhnya belajar. Benar-benar sulit di tebak.

"Di apartement ku itu lebih menarik, Minnie-ah. Aku akan mengajarimu berbagai hal supaya kau pintar. Dan ingat, kau hanya cukup menurut saja. Aku itu majikanmu sekarang"

"Ba-Baiklah" dengan di penuhi rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sungmin menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun dan mulai kembali ke kelasnya. Tentu saja Ia tengah mengalami mid test. Tapi karena Ia melakukan kesalahan, Ia kini harus berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang kebetulan menjadi pengawas di ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ming, kau tak di apa-apakan oleh Cho seongsaeng tadi?" Namja berambut pirang bernama Lee Hyukjae ini bertanya dengan raut wajah penasarannya.

"T-Tidak, Hyukiee" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat memerah. Pertanyaan dari sahabatnya ini membuat Ia ingat kembali kejadian tadi.

"Kau bohong, pasti terjadi sesuatu kan !"

"Tidak aku tidak bohong, tak terjadi apapun dengan Cho seongsaeng"

"Begitukah? Aku kira terjadi sesuatu, karena setiap ada murid yang bermasalah dengan Cho seongsaeng pasti Ia akan di goda habis-habisan"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa Ia bingung dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Cho Kyuhyuun itu bisa menaklukan siapapun. Jadi dia menggoda murid yang bermasalah dengan cara menaklukannya"

'_Benarkah yang dikatakan Hyukie tadi? Tapi kenapa aku jadi mempermasalahkan ini? Kau sudah jadi peliharaannya Sungmin. Ingat itu ! kau tak bisa menarik lagi ucapanmu tadi'_

"Yah, aku tahu itu" sungmin mencoba tersenyum, walaupun terlihat jika Ia memaksakan senyumannya.

"berhati-hatilah dengannya, Ming"

"Un_ Arraseo, dan sepertinya kau harus segera pergi. Donghae sudah menunggumu"

"Ah~ kau benar. Baiklah sampai jumpa, Ming" Hyukie melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin, dan mulai menjauh dari Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang, tak kusangka kau akan menepati janjimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji padamu"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera ke apartemenku" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menngandeng Sungmin untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

T.B.C

Apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin di apartementnya?

Akankah mereka benar-benar belajar Matematika?

Kita lihat saja nanti !

Kkk~ ada yang bisa nebak? Pasti ketebak ._.

Maka dari itu Review lah fict ini untuk kelanjutannya. Karena ini idenya tiba-tiba muncul. Kalo review dikit, mungkin gak akan di lanjut juga.

Dan adakah yang nunggu kelanjutan ff Pervert evil, Make you love me again, Spourt , dan You last in my life? Kalo gak ada, ff itu mungkin bakal ada lanjutannya lama. Alias ngaret ._.v

_**LAST REVIEW PLEASE !**_

_**DONT BE SILIENT READER !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Lovely Pet !

Author: Astia Kishimoto ( Follow astia_joyeren :3)

Rate : M

Genre: Romance, fullf (?)

Lenght: gak akan panjang kok. Paling 4 chap'an(?) masih mungkin

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and all JOYer. Kalo bisa Sungmin buat aku boleh? /digorokpumpins/

Summary: Lee Sungmin yang membuat kesalah fatal ketika ujian, kini harus berurusan dengan guru muda yang terkenal sebagai cassanova- Cho Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin harus menjadi seorang peliharaan Cho Kyuhyun akibat tawarannya sendiri. Akankah Sungmin tetap menurut pada Kyuhyun- gurunya yang kini menjadi majikannya?/ KYUMIN/ YAOI/ RNR please !/

WARNING: TYPO ! OOC ! ABAL ! BL, NC 21 + '-'? ! DLL

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

A/N: Sangat minta maaf kepada semua reader, karena FF ini lama banget updatenya. Mianhaeyo ;_; gomawo untuk 88 reviewers FF ini /kissu atu2/ Maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya ;_; maaf kalo ini FF emang pasaran. Maaf buat NC nya kaga hot. Maaf yah ;_;

_**No siders, No Flame, Efek samping baca ini FF ditanggung sendiri**_

Happy Reading^^

KyuMin Is Real

enJOY !

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis itu- Sungmin kini tengah sibuk melihat buku yang Ia pegang. Duduk dengan manis di sebuah sofa yang empuk, dan kini terlihat seorang namja tampan-Kyuhyun yang tengah memandanginya. Ya! Kini Sungmin tengah berada di Apartement seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan gurunya. Apartement ini cukup luas, ah- ralat bahkan sangat luas. Ruangan kamar yang kini Sungmin tempati juga sangat luas. Kamar bernuansa warna putih ini, bernar-benar sangat nyaman.

"Sungmin-shii, jangan hanya di lihat saja buku itu. Apa kau sudah mengerti, eoh?" Suara bariton milik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh padanya dengan cepat.

"Aku tak mengerti semuanya, seongsaeng. Ini benar-benar sulit untuk di mengerti" Sungmin menutup bukunya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang pelajaran matematika.

**Pukk**

"aish,, Appo. Apa yang kau lakukan seongsaeng?" Sungmin mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terkena lemparan kertas soal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Supaya kau mau belajar. Cepat buka buku itu, dan tanyakan apa yang tidak kau mengerti" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan onyx tajamnya. Tatapan itu lah yang selalu membuat semua orang takluk padanya.

"Arraseo" Sungmin kembali membuka buku tebal matematikanya. Mulai membaca kembali rumus-rumus yang tertera di buku, dan mencoba menghafalnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat pemandangan indah dan menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Seongsaengnim, aku tak mengerti. Bisakah kita belajar hal lain saja?" Sungmin kembali menutup bukunya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan memelas. Membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, harus menelan salivanya akibat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan denganku?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan seringaian setan miliknya.

"Baiklah, Kajja ! kita lakukan hal yang menyenangkan sekarang" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Kita bermain apa Seongsaeng?"

"Kau ingin hal yang menyenangkan, kan?"

"Tentu saja"

" Baiklah"

**Bruukkkkk**

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke atas sofa,menindih tubuh Sungmin. Dan itu membuat namja manis itu, sedikir meringis kesakitan.

"Ya ! seongsaeng, Ap-hmmppt" Kini sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Kyuhyun kini tengah melumat lembut bibirnya. Membuatnya kembali merasakan desiran aneh dan panas pada tubuhnya. Bibir Sungmin mulai hari ini mungkin akan menjadi candu untuk Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar menyukai rasa manis yang ada di bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai menghisap dan mengigit bibir sungmin, hingga membuat Sungmin membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun mengeksplorasi gua hangat miliknya.

"eunghh,," Sungmin melengguh ketika lidah Kyuhyun memanjakan titik sensitive yang ada di mulutnya. Ia benar-benar menyukai ciuman gurunya ini. Ciuman Kyuhyun seolah bisa membuatnya melupakan penat yang ada di kepalanya. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan daripada matematika.

Setelah cukup lama, melakukan ciuman basah itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, hingga hanya benang saliva yang menghubungkan status murid dan guru ini.

"bibirmu benar-benar manis, Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun mengusap saliva yang masih ada di bibir Sungmin denganibu jarinya,dan entah kenapa kini wajah Sungmin serasa memanas, dan mulai terlihat rona merah di pipi chubbynya.

"A-Apa yang lakukan seongsaeng?" Sungmin menunduk, enggan menatap onyx kelam milik Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya seolah terjerat dalam karisma namja tampan itu.

"Kau ingin hal yang menyenangkan, kan?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

**Cuppp**

Kyuhyun kembali menghadiahi Sungmin kecupan singkat di bibir menggoda itu.

"Menurutku hal seperti itu, lebih menyenangkan dari pada belajar" Dan Sungmin kembali merona, ketika mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari Kyuhyun.

"Tak seharusnya kita melakukan ini seongsaeng"

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku, akan melakukan apapun yang aku minta!"

"T-Tapi, aishh,, aku tak bisa seongsaeng" Sungmin mulai mendorong Kyuhyun, supaya tak menindihnya lagi. Tapi usahanya sia-sia.

"Coba lah, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Seolah mengisyaratkan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tahu, mungkin hubungannya dengan Sungmin adalah salah. Tapi sungguh, Ia hanya ingin mengikat namja manis ini agar selalu bersamanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat bersyukur, bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi, dan berhadapan lagi dengannya. Mendengar suara merdu Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya merasakan getaran aneh di hatinya. Kyuhyun sangat senang, ketika mengetahui Sungmin sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Kyuhyun sudah tak peduli, jika Ia harus di benci Sungmin ketika nanti namja manis itu akan mengetahui semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kyuhyun berjanji akan membuat Sungmin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Ba-Baiklah seongsaeng. Tapi bersikap lembutlah padaku"

"Tentu saja, Minnie-ah" Dan kecupan lembut kembali Sungmin terima di bibir manisnya. Kyuhyun melumatnya dengan lembut. Membuat Sungmin semakin menyukai ciuman gurunya ini.

"nghh,," lengguhan kecil lolos dari mulut Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Menggerakan lidahnya dengan lihai di dalam gua hangat Sungmin. Ciuman panas ini, berlangsung lama. Sampai saliva yang tak terbendung, terlihat dari sudut bibir mereka.

"eunghh,," Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti Sungmin sudah kekurangan oksigen, dengan sangat terpaksa harus melepaskan ciuman basah itu.

"Do you like it, eoh?" Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya pada Sungmin. Hingga mereka masih bisa merasakan deru nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Nehh, seongsaenghh. Enghh,,," Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika Kyuhyun kini mencium leher jenjangnya. Menghisap dan menggigitnya, hingga membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun kembali menyerang leher Sungmin. Menghadiahi banyak kiss mark, di leher mulus Sungmin yang belum terjamah siapapun. Sungmin benar-benar tak menyangka, jika Ia harus melakukan ini dengan gurunya.

"eungh,, kyushh,," Sungmin menggeliat tak karuan, ketika tangan Kyuhyun berhasil masuk kedalam seragam sekolahnya. Memilin nipple Sungmin di balik seragam itu. Tubuh Sungmin kini sudah terasa panas. Padahal AC di apartement Kyuhyun di atur dengan suhu yang rendah.

"eungh,, morehh,, kyuhh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Tangan Kyuhyun semakin lihai mempermainkan titik sensitive tubuh Sungmin. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun merobek baju seragam Sungmin dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Hingga terlihatlah, tubuh mulus seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungguh tubuh sungmin sangat indah. Membuatnya harus menelan salivanya dalam-dalam, ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kyu, kau merusak bajuku!" Sungmin merenggut manja, dan mulai kembali sadar apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan pada baju seragamnya.

"eughh,," Dan sungmin kembali mendesah, ketika Kyuhyun langsung melahap nipplenya yang sudah menegang. Ah- sungmin benci saat Kyuhyun tak mendengar perkataannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Ia sudah terlalu menyukai sentuhan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang belum Ia alami sebelumnya.

"oushh,, kyuhhh" Sungmin mendesah dengan sangat kencang, ketika tangan Kyuhyun turun kebawah dan meremas junior mungilnya dari luar.

"Kau basah, Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif di telinga Sungmin, dan dengan cepat mengulum telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin kembali merasakan geli didaerah sensitivenya.

"Ini pelajaran yang menyenangkan bukan? Kau ingin melanjutkannya, atau berhenti jika kau mau?" Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget. Hell ! tak mungkin jika Ia yang tengah di landa horny berat, harus berhenti di tengah jalan. sungmin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau, jika harus bermain sendiri.

"kau ingin aku melanjutkannya? Mengeonglah untuku chagy. Maka aku akan megabulnya" Sungmin menelan salivanya takut. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Mengeong?"Sungmin mengulang kembali ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Yah,, mendesahlah untuku baby. Kau peliharaanku sekarang, maka kau harus mengeong. Agar aku mengabulkan keinginanmu" Dengan gugup, akhirnya Sungmin mencoba menatap onyx kelam Kyuhyun lagi. Menyelaminya dengan foxy indah miliknya.

"eunghh,, kyuhh fuck me , pleasehhhh" Sungmin mendesah cukup keras, memilin nipple nya sendiri. Dan membuat Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan di depannya ini, menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya.

"As your wish" Dan Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin, dan membawanya dalam ciuman panas yang menggairahkan. Perlahan Kyuhyun membawa tubuh dalam pelukannya. Mengangkatnya dengan ala bridal, dan mulai membaringkannya di ranjang. Ia tak ingin jika Sungmin merasa tak nyaman, jika harus melakukannya di sofa.

**Brukkk**

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin, di ranjang king size miliknya tanpa melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Sungmin.

"eungh,," kembali melepaskan pangutannya ketika merasakan Sungmin sudah kehabisan nafas. Tangan Kyuhyun kini kembali kedaerah bawah Sungmin. Meremas kembali junior Sungmin yang sudah terasa basah dari luar.

"Lephaskanhh semuahnyaa"

"Baiklah" Kini Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan celana Sungmin beserta underwearnya. Dan terpampanglah junior Sungmin yang basah karena cairan precum sudah menghiasi lubang juniornya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menunduk, dan langsung memasukan junior Sungmin dalam mulutnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakhukan, kyushhhh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati mulut Kyuhyun yang hangat tengah mengulum juniornya. Ia tak pernah tahu, jika oral akan senikmat ini. Kyuhyun terus menghisap junior Sungmin, dan tangannya memainkan dua twinsball milik Sungmin.

"oushh,,kyuhh,, euhmm,,,fashhttershh" Kyuhyun yang mendengar desahan Sungmin langsung mempercepat kulumanya pada junior Sungmin. Ketika merasakan junior Sungmin yang mulai berkedut di mulutnya.

"akkhh,, I'm cummiinggsh,,,kyuhh" Dan Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya merasakan orgasme. Kyuhyun langsung menelan cairan Sungmin setengahnya, dan sisanya Ia lumuri kedalam hole Sungmin(?)

"kau benar-benar manis, Min"Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya. Ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada namja manis ini.

Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat melepaskan semua pakaiannya, hingga kini Ia sama-sama naked dengan Sungmin. Sungmin membelalakan matanya Sempurna ketika melihat '_Little Cho' _yang berukuran besar.

'_**Apa itu akan muat?'**_ Batin sungmin takut, menyadari ukuran Little Cho.

"Little Cho benar-benar sudah terbebas sekarang. Akan ku pulangkan kau ke rumahmu" Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap sungmin, dan mulai kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin dan menghadiahi Sungmin ciuman basah yang sangat lama. Tangan Sungmin mulai meremas rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun. Seolah melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Tangan Kyuhyun kembali turun kebawah, meraba hole Sungmin dengan lembut. Kemudian memasukan satu jarinya dalam hole itu. Dan itu membuat Sungmin memekik kesakitan.

"Tenanglah chagi, ini tak akan lama" dan Kyuhyun kembali memasuka tiga jarinya kedalam hole Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, ketika merasakan jari Kyuhyun menggoyak holenya.

"A-Apoo,, hikss,, Appo kyu" Sungmin mulai menangis, ketika merasakan sakit. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu, segera memberi Sungmin dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Berharap dapat menghilangkan kesakitan yang Sungmin rasakan.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. Jarinya memang masih berdiam di hole hangat Sungmin.

"T-Tidak, bergeraklah dengan lembut" Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, dan dengan perlahan akhirnya Ia mulai menggerakan jarinya dalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya denganseperti menggunting di hole Sungmin. Entah kenapa itu membuat Sungmin kehilangan rasa sakitnya, dan berganti dengan desahan panjangnya.

"oushhh,, moreshh kyuhh,, deeppersshh,," Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menggerakan jarinya di hole Sungmin.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih besar Min"

"akhhh,," Kyuhyun melepaskan tiga jarinya di hole Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin, menghela nafasnya kecewa.

"Aku akan memberimu yang lebih baik dari tadi" Kyuhyun pun segera mengangkat kaki mulus Sungmin pada bahunya. Memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Sungmin yang sudah mulai berkedut. Dan-,

.

**Jleb.**

.

"Akhh,, A-apoo,," Sungmin meringis kesakitan ketika Kyuhyun memasukan juniornya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Tahanlah chagi, ini hanya sebentar" Dan Kyuhyun mulai mengecup semua bagian wajah cantik Sungmin perlahan. Menenangkan Sungmin dengan caranya sendiri, dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

"Move, Kyu!" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya dengan pelahan, mulai bergerak in-out dalam single hole Sungmin. Hole Sungmin benar-benar menjepit juniornya.

"Ashh,, Minghssh,,," Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ketika juniornya terus di jepit hole Sungmin.

"oushh,, moresshh,, kyuuhh" Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya ke atas, ketikajunior Kyuhyun menabrak sweet spot nya."uhm,,, thereee kyuhh"

"Ashh,, semphitshh,, Minhsshh,," Kyuhyun segera mempercepat sodokannya. Menabrak prostat Sungmin berkali kali, hingga membuat Sungmin mendesah tak karuan. Meneriakan nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Kyuhyun semakin brutal menggerakan juniornya di hole Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun terus mengocok junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang. Sementara tangan satunya lagi, Ia gunakan untuk memainkan nipple berwarna coklat Sungmin yang terlihat meminta di manjakan.

"oushh,,, fashhhtersshh,, Kyuhh,, akhhh" Sungmin terus mendesah tak karuan, ketika Ia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi tertahan ingin keluar. Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu bahwa Sungmin sebentar lagi akan Cum, segera mempercepat sodokannya. Hingga-

**Crott**

"Akh,,, Kyuhhh" Sungmin kembali Cum untuk ketiga kalinya. Cairan spermanya membasahi, tangan, dan perut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin yang sudah mencapai klimaks.

"Selesaikan seongsaeng"Sungmin berkata Dengan suara paraunya. Kyuhyun kembali memerkan smirknya. Tentu saja, Ia belum cum sama sekali. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun kembali menyodokan juniornya di hole Sungmin beberapa kali. Sampai Ia merasakan juniornya sudah mulai berkedut di dalam hole Sungmin. Sampai,

"Akhhh,, Minnnn" Kyuhyun cum pertama kalinya. Cairannya membasahi hole Sungmin, hingga Sungmin merasakan becek di bagian bawahnya itu.

Kyuhyun segera berbaring sambil memeluk Sungmin tanpa melepaskan Little Cho dari sarangnya(?).

"Bukankah ini pelajaran yang menyenangkan?" Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sungmin, dan kembali memberikan banyak kiss mark di sana.

"enghh, ne seongsaeng" Sungmin hanya bisa kembali pasrah, ketika Kyuhyun terus menghunjani lehernya dengan ciuman.

"Tetaplah menjadi peliharaanku, Min" Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menganggukan keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya lagi? Kau tahu? Satu ronde tidak cukup untukku" Kyuhyun mulai kembali menggerakan juniornya di hole Sungmin, sampai menabrak sweet spot Sungmin. Hingga membuat Sungmin kembali menengang. Dan kembalilah terdengar desahan merdu di kamar Apartement milik Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Fin? Tbc? Wkwkkw, ditabok reader.

Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae FF ini terbengkalai. Mungkin undah 2 bulan kali yah kaga update. Seriusan aku rada sibuk *alasan* kkk~ maaf yah kalo telat banget. Nah, terus FF ini apa mau di lanjut ato tamat sampe sini aja ._.

Leave Your Review Please.

And big thanks buat yang ngereview di chapther kemarin. Ah,, jeongmal gomawo :* /cipok atu2/

Kkk~ Mind to Review again? ^^


End file.
